La nuit de ma mort
by CrazyPandaT
Summary: Une nuit de printemps 2007, un meurtre. En 2014, au printemps, c'est la rentrée des classes sous les cerisiers en fleur. Tout s'emmêle et se mêle. UA, LawxLuffy
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Depuis le temps que je subit les auteurs et leur suspens, je passe moi aussi du côté obscur !

Donc voici ma première fic.

C'est un LawxLuffy, qui ne sera pas forcément très drôle (au début ça va, le temps de mettre en place tout ça).

Voila, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Prologue

_Kyoto, Printemps 2007._

La détonation l'avait rendu sourd pendant un instant.

Son regard d'enfant parcouru la pièce. Son père et sa mère dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme endormis… Pour toujours.

Il y a avait du sang, beaucoup de sang.

Il vit le canon de l'arme devant sa poitrine, puis une nouvelle détonation.

Le noir… Ce noir si réconfortant…

Dormir… Longtemps… Ne même plus voir les pétales de cerisier que sa mère aime tant, ni la neige que son père apprécie… Plus d'envie, juste du vide. Du vide et du noir.

_Tokyo, Printemps 2014._

La rentrée des classes. Certains ont hâte, d'autre veulent rentrer se coucher.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était le jour où tous les élèves tokyoïtes se retrouvaient. On en trouvait à tous les coins de rues. Ballet d'uniformes au milieu des passants.

Les fleurs de cerisier volant dans le vent faisaient la joie des touristes venus pour l'occasion.

Il était huit heures, et la ville était déjà très animée. Les hommes d'affaires en costume bousculaient les badauds pour ne pas manquer le prochain _shinkensen_ en direction de Shinjuku.

Devant le lycée MatsuuraTakanobu, un jeune homme brun s'arrête et regarde le bâtiment.

Sa main se porte machinalement à sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, pour effleurer la cicatrice qui s'y trouve.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rentrée

Et dans la foulée, puisqu'il est écrit, le chapitre 1.

Tous les personnages sont à Oda-sensei !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée.

C'était la folie devant le tableau de répartition. On pouvait lire sur le visage toutes les expressions possibles de l'Homme : joie, tristesse, colère, ennui, …

La séparation entre amis de longues était douloureuse pour certains, mais un soulagement pour d'autre : enfin du calme.

« Mais c'est pas grave qu'on soit pas ensemble ! On se retrouvera à chaque pause !, lança un jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

- Luffy ! Enlève ce chapeau ! Tu n'es plus au collège…

- Mais Nami… C'est un cadeau…, dit le susnommé avec une moue digne du plus grand des chiens devant un os.

- Nami… Laisse tomber, il ne l'enlève même pas pour dormir, alors pour aller en cours…

- Zoro ! Tu pourrais m'aider ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

« Zoro, l'entrée c'est de l'autre côté, fit remarquer un garçon au nez plus long que celui de Cyrano

- Ho ! Usopp ! Te voila !, Luffy attrapa son ami et le serra dans ses bras. T'as vu, on n'est pas dans la même classe… Je me retrouve tout seul, fit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Arrête tes larmes de crocodile, rétorqua la rousse. Au moins ça nous fera des vacances !

- Nami t'es méchante, bouda le Chapeau de paille.

- Déjà en train de vous disputer ? » Fit remarquer un grand colosse aux cheveux bleus.

Les trois interpelés se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, et c'est dans un grand cri de joie que le précédent boudeur se précipita vers eux.

« Franky, Robin, Sanji, Brook ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus !

- Depuis une demi-heure, quand on est arrivés ensemble, affirma la jeune fille brune.

- Ouais longtemps pour luffy quoi, railla Sanji.

- Yohoho ! Nami !

- Commence pas Brook, ma réponse est la même qu'il y a une demi-heure : non, tu ne verras pas ma culotte ! »

Et c'est dans les rires que le groupe se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal.

« Alors Luffy, tu te retrouve tout seul c'est ça ?, demanda la grande brune.

- Ouais, ça va être nul…

- Dis pas ça, tu te fais toujours plein d'amis, rétorqua Sanji.

- M'en fous des autres, c'est vous mes amis…

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais à la pause déjeuner tu nous auras oublié, affirma Usopp.

- Mouais…

-Pour l'instant, on devrait se dépêcher et être en classe avant la sonnerie. On se retrouve sur le toit pour le repas ! », lança Franky.

Et il se dirigea avec Brook et Robin vers leur salle. Puis Sanji annonca :

« Je vais devoir vous laisser aussi, Nami chérie ! J'ai hâte d'être au déjeuner ! Je t'ai préparé un super bento, avec tout ce que tu aimes ! »

Et il partit lui aussi vers sa salle.

Les trois restants se retournèrent vers leurs salles.

« Au moins, nos classes sont à côté les unes des autres, dit Zoro.

- Tu risques moins de te perdre en venant nous voir comme ça, pouffa Nami.

- C'est ça, fout toi de moi…

- Allez Zoro, on y va, ajouta Usopp en trainant le nommé vers leur salle. A toute, Luffy, Nami ! »

Les deux amis leur firent signe et les observèrent rentrer dans leur salle.

« Bon, Luffy, à tout à l'heure, lança Nami.

- Ouais… »

Et elle entra à son tour dans sa salle.

Luffy se retourna et regarda sa salle. Il commença à s'y diriger quand il reçu la tranche d'un livre sur le haut du crâne.

« Pas de chapeau à l'intérieur jeune homme ! »

Le dit jeune homme se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

« Shanks ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis prof je te rappelle, je t'ai dit hier au dîner que j'avais été muté ici.

- Si je devais me rappeler tout ce que tu dis…, souffla Luffy.

- Et en l'occurrence je suis ton professeur principal et professeur de japonais, donc ici tu me vouvoies, compris ?

- Ouais, ouais… »

Shanks sourit et le poussa vers la salle de cours.

Luffy y entra et alla s'assoir à la dernière place qu'il restait, c'est-à-dire celle qu'il reste toujours : au premier rang, juste en face du bureau du professeur.

**_La journée va être géniale._**

La matinée fut un vrai calvaire pour Luffy.

Le premier cours, japonais donc, commença par une interrogation, pour évaluer le niveau. Trop facile pour lui, faut dire que malgré son imbécilité apparente, il a quand même fait deuxième au concours d'entrée de ce lycée.

D'ailleurs, celui qui a fait premier, et qui a également finit cette « interrogation », est aussi dans la même classe : Eustass Kidd.

**_Plutôt mignon… Mais le roux, pas mon truc… Bisexuel et désespéré mais pas de roux…_**

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et tomba sur une paire d'yeux sombres et cernés qui l'observaient également.

**_Ha ! Par là c'est intéressant ! _**

Il détailla son vis-à-vis, qui semblait en faire de même.

**_Trafalgar Law si je me souviens ce qu'a dit Shanks en faisant l'appel. Il est pas roux lui, et plutôt beau gosse._**

Ils continuèrent l'échange jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie les arrête.

Luffy se retourna vers Shanks qui commençaient à ramasser les copies. Il ne put voir le petit sourire en coin qu'eut Law.

Deuxième cours : sciences, deuxième « interrogation pour évaluer le niveau », deuxième ennui mortel.

Troisième cours : anglais, pareil.

« Enfin l'heure du repas !

- Luffy arrête de crier dans les couloirs !, lui dit Nami, non sans manquer de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

- Wouaïe !, répondit l'intéressé.

- Ha ! Usopp !, fit Nami en le voyant arriver, Zoro derrière lui, où étiez-vous passé ?

- Zoro s'est perdu dans les toilettes des filles, lui répondit-il.

- Tsss, dit Zoro.

- Si ça avait été Sanji, on aurait pu se demander s'il était vraiment perdu, rit Luffy.

- On parle de moi ? »

Les quatre amis se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant en riant et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur déjeuner.

« Sinon c'était comment ce matin ?, demanda le blond.

- Zoro trouve le prof de math sexy, dit Usopp.

- Ta gueule Long Nez !, répondit Zoro, rouge.

- Qu'est ce que t'as tête de gazon ?

- C'est pas avec toi qu'il se bat normalement ?, demanda Luffy à Sanji.

- Laisse les, ça me fait des vacances », rétorqua le blond.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis sur le toit, et la pause déjeuner passa, trop vite au goût de Luffy.

Quatrième cours : math. Luffy eut l'occasion d'admirer le professeur, un certain Mihawk. Effectivement, il était pas mal.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, il sentit le regard du brun assit quelques places derrière lui.

C'était dérangeant, mais en même temps agréable.

La journée était finie, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

Luffy fit les yeux doux à Shanks pour espérer qu'il le ramène chez eux mais « un professeur ne prend pas d'élève dans sa voiture ». Et c'est en boudant qu'il se dirigea avec ses amis vers la station de train.

* * *

C'est court, pour l'instant, le temps de tout mettre en place.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est bonne à prendre !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lettre

Amis (?) du jour, bonjour !

Pour commencer : *se met à genoux* Desolée pour le bug d'hier ! J'ai pas pensé à vérifier que le document était bien !

Mais voilà la chose modifiée !

Merci pour vos reviews ! (aussi bien pour signaler le bug que pour féliciter)

Petites notes que j'ai oublié de préciser au chapitre précédent :

1. Les personnage seront quelque peu (voire carrément) OOC, et leurs âges sont modifiés pour certains pour coller à l'histoire. (Mais vous aviez déjà dû vous en rendre compte)

2. Le lycée dans lequel se trouve les personnages est le même que celui du prologue si vous vous posiez la question. (Pour la ptite histoire, le nom vient d'un pirate japonais du XVI° siècle.)

Bref, place au chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser en avance si il y a quelques fautes... (Parfois on a beau relire, y en a qui passent...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Lettre.

La journée du lendemain ne commença pas beaucoup mieux pour Luffy.

Le réveil en retard. **_L'aurais pu me réveiller ce traitre de Shanks…_**

La douche froide à cause du chauffe-eau en panne.

La chute dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

Mais il réussit quand même à passer la grille à l'heure.

Mais le premier cours fut plus intéressant. Enfin, il le paraissait au début.

En effet, c'était physique-chimie, et il fallait faire des binômes pour l'année. Il réussit à se mettre avec Trafalgar Law (c'est surtout que c'était le dernier qui était tout seul).

Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas très bavard… **_J'm'ennui… _**

Le cours se passa donc dans un silence pesant, avec pour seul bruit, le prof expliquant le programme de l'année.

Le cours suivant passa également, puis ce fut la pause repas, heure la plus attendue de la journée pour notre brun au chapeau paille.

Il rejoignit donc ses camarades sur le toit comme la veille.

« Bon appétit !, lança Usopp.

- Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, je vous ai préparé aujourd'hui un merveilleux bento, annonça Sanji.

- Chic des économies, murmura Nami.

- Et rien pour nous, demanda Franky au blond.

- T'as changé de sexe ?

- Non...

- Alors rien pour toi ! »

Le repas commença avec les rires du groupe. Mais l'arrivée de nouvelles voix les stoppa et les obligea à relever les yeux.

«Ha jewe!, lança Nami.

- Nami !, répondit cette dernière.

- Les amis, je vous présente Jewelry, elle est dans ma classe. Jewerly voici Luffy, Zoro et Usopp qui ont notre âge, Sanji, qui a un an de plus, et Robin, Franky et Brook, qui sont en dernière année.

- Enchantée, sourit cette dernière. Je vous présente moi aussi mes amis : Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd et Killer, qui ont notre âge également, Apoo et Hawkins qui sont en deuxième année et enfin Drake, Urouge et Capone, les plus vieux, ajouta-t-elle, s'attirant par là même un regard noir de la part des susnommés.

- Super ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !, lança Luffy.

- Je vois qu'un seul fou ici et c'est toi Luffy », rétorqua Zoro.

Luffy, dans un geste très mature, tira la langue à son meilleur ami puis ils se mirent à rire et à se chamailler ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, Brook s'approcha de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Dites-moi très chère, depuis votre arrivée je me pose une très grande question : puis-je voir vos sous-vêtements ? »

L'interpellée se mit à rougir très fortement et Brook se prit un coup de la part de Nami et Sanji.

« Yohoho ! C'était une blague ma chère !

- C'est ça », murmura Nami.

Et les rires recommencèrent de plus belle, accompagnés cette fois des nouveaux arrivants.

«Luffy! »

Ce dernier se tourna vers la porte du toit.

«Ha Shanks, j'arrive! »

Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et se dirigea vers le roux.

« Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Pour rien. Tu as pris tes cachets ?

- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie après le repas pour ça.

- D'accord, n'oublie pas d'y aller, c'est important.

- Je sais oui, t'en fait pas. Puis avec toi je suis pas prêt d'oublier, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Mouais… »

Shanks ébouriffa les cheveux de son protégé puis repartit vers la salle des professeurs.

Luffy passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit tristement avant de se reprendre et de se retourner vers ses amis.

« Bon ! On finit de manger ! Parce que j'ai faim moi !

- T'as tout le temps faim », rétorqua Zoro.

Et c'est dans les rires que recommença le repas.

Un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie, Law annonça qu'il devait faire quelque chose et descendit du toi, sous les regards étonnés du groupe.

« Moi aussi faut que j'y aille !, ajouta Luffy. On se voit plus tard ! »

Et il prit également la direction des escaliers.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il prit une grande inspiration, toqua puis entra.

Il se stoppa net en voyant Law assit face à l'infirmier.

« Désolé… J'aurai du attendre une réponse avant d'entrer…, balbutia le chapeau de paille.

- C'est rien, on avait finit, dit Law en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Dit rien et je dirai rien non plus », murmura-t-il à Luffy avant de sortir.

Ce dernier se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la porte que Law venait de fermer.

« Je pensais te voir hier Luffy. »

Luffy sortit de ses pensées et se tourna face à l'infirmier.

« Shanks vous a mit au courant ?

- Bien sûr. Viens t'assoir.

- Je suis pas venu hier parce que j'avais pas les cachets sur moi, mais j'ai bien pris le soir quand même !

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, sourit-il.

- Pourquoi je dois forcément venir là pour les prendre ?

- C'est ce que veut Shanks. Je sais c'est contraignant, mais ça vaut mieux je pense. Tes amis s'inquiéteraient s'ils te voyaient prendre ces cachets.

- Ouais c'est vrai… »

Luffy prit le gobelet et les cachets que lui tendit l'infirmier et avala le tout.

« C'est quoi votre nom au fait ?, demanda le brun.

- Smoker.

- Ca vous va bien !

- Comment ça ?

- Vous sentez le tabac à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Tsss ... Sale gosse ...

- Il venait pour quoi Law ?

- S'il ne te l'a pas dit, ça ne te regarde pas. Dépêche-toi d'aller en cours, ça va bientôt sonner.

- Oui Amiral ! »

Le brun se leva et commença à aller vers la porte quand il fut interrompu par le fumeur.

« Au fait, j'ai ça pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant une lettre.

- C'est de qui ?

- Ton Frère. »

* * *

Et voilà, je vous dit à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Famille

Bonjour !

Rien que pour vous, je prend mon ordi après mes épreuves du matin pour vous rédiger et poster ce chapitre un peu plus long. Bon j'avoue c'est surtout que j'ai la flemme de réviser pour mon épreuve de vendredi.

Merci pour vos reviews (et à mijou pour m'avoir fait remarquer ma faute de frappe dans le résumé)

Encore et toujours les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Famille.

« LUFFY ! C'est la troisième et dernière fois que je t'appelle ! Dépêche-toi ou tu seras en retard. »

L'interpelé grommela sous ses draps. Il essaya de s'en extirper avec difficulté. **_Même les draps veulent pas me laisser partir…_**

Luffy finit par s'assoir sur son lit et son regard se tourna vers son bureau.

« Finalement, j'ai pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir…

- Tu parles tout seul gamin ? »

Luffy sursauta et se tourna vers Shanks.

« J'deviens vieux et fou, comme toi, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tsss… »

Le roux s'approcha du bureau et pris la lettre entre ses doigts.

« Tu ne veux pas reprendre contact avec lui ?

- Nan, pas pour l'instant…

- Il n'attend que ça tu sais. Ce qu'il s'est passé avant lui importe peu…

- Tu l'as revu ?

- Non, il appelle régulièrement pour prendre de tes nouvelles, c'est tout.

- Mouais…

- Il est ta famille tu sais.

- Ma famille… Non, c'est toi ma famille maintenant !

- Et je le serai toujours, mais je voudrais quand même que tu réfléchisses, dit Shanks en mettant la lettre dans les mains de Luffy. Réfléchit comme tu sais si bien le faire, monsieur « je-suis-deuxième-au-concours-d'entrée-et-maintenant-je-suis-en-retard ». »

Le dit « monsieur » tourna sa tête vers le réveil et se leva précipitamment en poussant un juron.

« Shanks ! Mon ptit déj' ! Je vais à la douche ! »

Shanks secoua la tête en souriant, puis regarda la lettre restée sur le lit.

~°0°~

Luffy courut vers sa chaise mais trébucha et tomba le nez contre le sol.

« Encore en retard Luffy ? »

Luffy leva le nez vers la personne responsable de la remarque.

« Kidd… Non pas en retard ! Regarde, le prof est pas là.

- T'as encore eu de la chance quoi. »

Luffy se releva en riant et s'assit correctement sur sa chaise.

« De toute façon, ça va être comme d'hab, on va s'ennuyer à mort…, dit le brun.

- Mouais… Au fait, ta copine rousse… Elle est avec quelqu'un ?

- Nami ? Nan, pas que je sache, mais laisse tomber, t'es pas son genre.

- Ha ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le cours commence messieurs. »

Les deux bavardeurs relevèrent la tête vers Shanks qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« Si j'ai toute votre attention, nous pouvons maintenant commencer. »

**_On n'a pas vraiment le choix en fait… Mais heureusement quand même que tu m'as emmené en cours monsieur le professeur !_**

~°0°~

« Luffy ! »

Un homme aux cheveux verts fit irruption dans la salle de classe.

« Ha Zoro ?

- Allez viens ! A la bouffe !

- Attend deux secondes, tu viens me chercher juste parce que Usopp est partit avant toi, que tu t'es perdu et que t'es arrivé par hasard ici, non ?

- Pas du tout, je voulais juste qu'on y aille ensemble…, fit Zoro en détournant le regard.

- Ouais, à d'autres. Je t'accompagne sur le toit mais je repars direct, faut que j'aille voir l'infirmier. »

Et c'est dans les rires de l'un et dans la mauvaise humeur d'avoir été perçu si facilement de l'autre, qu'ils se mirent en route.

« Pourquoi tu dois aller à l'infirmerie au fait ?

- Ha ! Heu… Parce que j'ai mal à la tête…

- Si c'est juste pour une aspirine, Nami doit en avoir.

- Oui mais non ! Voila, on y est ! A toute ! »

Il partit à toute vitesse avant que son ami n'ait le temps de poser d'autres questions. **_C'est dur de leur mentir, mais je préfère qu'ils ne sachent rien…_**

Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs de sa rencontre avec ses amis le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. **_Le collège, c'était le bon temps…_**

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas la personne face à lui et lui rentra dedans.

« Aïe…

- Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas Chapeau de Paille…

- Salut Law…

- Lut… Tu vas à l'infirmerie ?

- Et toi t'en viens.

- Bravo Sherlock.

- Vas y, fous toi de moi…Pourquoi t'y vas ?

- Et toi ?

- J'ai posé la question d'abord.

- Et t'as 3 ans d'âge mental.

- C'est celui qui dit qui l'est.

- Et il parait que t'as fait deuxième…

- Tu crois que j'ai triché ?

- Je crois que t'es moins stupide que tu ne veux le faire croire. »

Luffy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se stoppa la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson, quand l'information arrivé à son cerveau. **_Que… Je suis un livre ouvert ou quoi ?_**

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai touché juste ?, sourit Law.

- Tsss… A plus…

- Attend !

- Quoi, fit Luffy, en se retournant vers Law.

- Hum… Tu fais quelque chose samedi ?

- Hein ?

- En plus d'avoir 3 ans d'âge mental, t'es sourd…

- Non, j'ai entendu, mais… Tu me proposes un rencard ou quoi ?

- Hein ? Non ! C'est juste que… Laisse tomber. »

Sur ces paroles, il se dépêcha de partir, laissant Luffy au milieu du couloir, les yeux comme des ronds de flan. **_Là, je comprends pas tout… Fin bref, une chose à la fois._** Le Chapeau de paille se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie et toqua.

« Oui ?

- Bonjour, dit le brun en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ha Luffy ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

- Je voulais vous poser des questions et ptet que ça allait prendre du temps, répondit-il, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- A propos de quoi ? Tu as mangé au fait ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas prendre tes cachets le ventre vide.

- Ca vous dérange pas si je mange en vous parlant ?

- Non pas du tout, je vais manger aussi alors.

- Je peux vous poser toutes les questions que je veux ?

- Ca dépend des questions, mais j'essayerai d'en répondre à un maximum.

- Comment vous connaissez mon frère ? Pourquoi c'est vous qui me remettez cette lettre ? »

Smoker manqua de s'étouffer avec un grain de riz.

« Bah dis donc, toussa Smoker, tu commences fort tes questions.

- Vous devriez arrêtez de fumer.

- C'est pas la cigarette, c'est toi.

- Moi ?, fit-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Sale gosse…

- Pour en revenir à ma question : Pourquoi et comment ? »

Smoker sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Ca fait un petit moment que je connais ton frère, vous vous ressemblez un peu d'ailleurs.

- Non.

- Hein ?

- Non on ne se ressemble pas. Lui ressemble à son père, moi au mien.

- Si tu le dis. Enfin bref, j'ai rencontré ton frère il y a quatre ans, lors d'un voyage à Kyoto. Non, ne dis rien, dit-il en voyant Luffy ouvrir la bouche. Je pense que tu connais les goûts de ton frère en matière de relation - il regarda Luffy hocher positivement la tête – et bien j'ai les mêmes, et ça a été le coup de foudre. Oui ça fait midinette de 14 ans de dire ça, mais voilà c'est comme ça.

- C'est pour ça que c'est vous qui aviez cette lettre…

- Oui, et quand on a parlé de nos familles, il m'a parlé de toi.

- Il vous a tout dit ?

- Je ne pense pas. J'en connais l'essentiel. J'en connais une autre petite partie avec ce que Shanks m'a dit. Mais j'ai dit que si je devais en savoir plus, ça devait être toi qui me le raconteras.

- Vous vouliez me rencontrer ?

- Oui, je voulais rencontrer la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il me parle tout le temps de toi. Je connais toute ton enfance. »

Luffy baissa la tête. Tout se chamboulait dans son cerveau. **_D'où il s'est permis de raconter ma vie à un étranger. Petit copain ou non, rien à foutre !_**

Il se leva brusquement.

« Luffy ?

- Mmmm ?

- Il veut vraiment te revoir tu sais… »

Luffy regarda Smoker, puis pris ses médicaments et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ha, tu devrais parler avec Law tu sais. Je pense qu'il te comprendrait. Et puis il vient lui aussi de Kyoto. »

Il sortit sans adresser un mot un l'infirmier.

Celui-ci se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le soleil à son zénith.

« Tu vas me tuer Ace… Je n'ai pas vraiment arrangé les choses je pense.»

~°0°~

Luffy entra dans sa salle de classe et se dirigea droit vers Law. Il s'appuya sur sa table et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Non je fais rien samedi. »

Law sourit.

« Alors rendez-vous à 8 heures devant l'horloge de la gare.

- Super ! »

Et il alla s'assoir à sa place pour les cours de l'après-midi.

* * *

Et voilà.

Le prochain chapitre sera sur cette sortie.

Si vous avez des commentaires, y a un bouton pour ça.

A la prochaine.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Malade

Bonjour !

Surprise ! Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre. J'étais inspirée, alors j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, et je l'ai même finit !

Et donc, en mangeant mon yaourt à l'ananas (*on s'en fout de ma vie*) je vous poste ce chapitre !

Merci encore aux reviews laissées (*même si j'y répond jamais, faut le dire, mais ça fait très plaisir*), aux follows et favoris.

Comme d'hab, les perso sont pas à moi ! (*mais je pars bientôt au Japon pour faire chanter Oda-sama et offrir ses merveilleux personnages à toutes les fans de yaoi !*).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Malade.

Pesant…

C'est comme ça qu'on pouvait définir le silence qui c'était installé entre eux deux dans le train depuis une demi-heure.

Ils ne savaient par où commencer une conversation.

Luffy avait beaucoup de questions à poser à Law. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à répondre, après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine.

Le Chapeau de paille se décida à briser le silence et se tourna vers son voisin qui regardait le paysage défiler.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé à moi ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Law, sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre.

- Y a quoi à Atami ?

- Plein de choses à faire. Un festival vient d'ouvrir en plus.

- Festival ? Y a à manger ?

- Tu penses à autre chose qu'à ton estomac parfois ?

- Ouais ! **_A toi depuis trois jours…_**

- Jui pas convaincu…

- Shishishi.

- Enfin bref, j'ai eu des billets de train pour aller à Atami, et, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai proposé à toi. Mais j'aurais dû le proposer à une jolie fille, pourquoi pas Jewelry ? T'en pense quoi ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Luffy.

- Pourquoi pas… »

Et Luffy se rassit correctement sur son siège et sortit son portable sous le regard intrigué de Law.

**_Si il voulait y aller avec Jewelry, l'avait qu'à lui proposer à elle…_**

« Y en a pour deux heures à y aller, tu vas me faire la gueule pendant deux heures ?

- Peut être, répondit Luffy, sans lever le nez de son portable.

- Confisqué !, dit Law en retirant le portable des mains de son compagnon de voyage.

- Mais !

- Pas de mais !

- Je peux bouder sans portable.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Law en rapprochant son visage de celui de Luffy, qui devint rouge dans la seconde.

- Heu… **_Recule, recule…_**

- Quelle réponse ! », rit Law en se reculant.

Il se remit correctement dans son siège et sortit un livre sur la ville d'Atami qu'il feuilleta.

Luffy le regarda.

**_Il lui a pris quoi là ? Et puis moi ? Pourquoi j'ai rougit comme ça ? J'ai pas 13 ans ! Puis bon… C'est vrai qu'il est mignon… Mais vu ce qu'il a dit sur Jewelry, je pense pas qu'il soit intéressé. C'est juste une sortie entre pote… Ouais, faut que je me dise ça et j'y croirai !_**

« Law ?

- Moui ? », répondit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de son livre ce qui exaspéra le Chapeau de paille.

Il lui arracha le livre des mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Abime pas le livre, il est pas à moi, je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque.

- Je peux poser une question ?

- Une seule ?

- Une première, on va dire.

- Vas-y.

- Tu aimes les filles ? »

Law le regarda puis explosa de rire.

« Hey ! Rit pas ! Jui sérieux !

- Je sais, répondit Law, sans s'arrêter de rire pour autant. C'est pour ça que… Je ris…

- C'est pas drôle », dit Luffy en baissant la tête.

En voyant la tête de son camarade, Law s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

« Tu vas pas pleurer quand même !

- Non !, affirma Luffy en relevant la tête.

- J'espère bien, j'ai pas envie de te voir chialer comme une nana.

- Jui pas une nana…

- Ca je l'avais vu.

- … Et ma question ? »

Law le regarda et sembla réfléchir.

« Si je te dis oui, ce sera quoi ta réaction ?

- Je sais pas, ça dépend si c'est réellement ta réponse.

- Alors non. Je peux récupérer mon livre ? »

Luffy lui rendit le livre et se rassit correctement sur son siège.

**_Il est quand même bizarre…_** Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin, plongé dans son livre. **_Bizarre mais mignon…_**

« Law ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? »

Law releva la tête et fixa Luffy.

« Quoi ?, demanda ce dernier. C'est bizarre ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux être stripteaseur ? Escort-boy ? Hôte ?

- Pourquoi tu me sors que des métiers comme ça ?

- Parce que t'as une tête à faire ça, rit Luffy, ce qu'il lui valu un coup de livre. Aïe ! Je croyais qu'il était pas à toi ce livre et qu'il fallait y faire attention.

- Oui, mais il me fallait quelque chose pour te taper.

- Shishishi.

- Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je voudrai être médecin. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Pirate ! Mais pas n'importe quel pirate ! Le Seigneur des Pirates !

- Stupide…

- Hey !

- Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

- Non…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire vraiment alors ?

- Je sais pas…

- Hein ? Même pas une petite idée ?

-Je sais même pas si je vivrai jusque mes 20 ans, alors savoir ce que je ferai dans le futur… J'ai pas envie de me faire des idées et des projets d'avenir puis qu'un jour le médecin m'annonce qu'il me reste quinze jours à vivre. »

Law regarda Luffy, surpris de le voir perdre la bonne humeur qu'il arbore en permanence.

« Comment ça ?

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant…

- Ha oui, bien sûr, je comprends…

- Sinon ! Y a quoi à faire à Atami ? »

Heureux de voir la bonne humeur de son compagnon revenue, Law lui répondit.

Et c'est dans une meilleure humeur qu'au début, que le voyage continua.

~°0°~

« Ouaaaaaaaaaah !, s'extasia Luffy en arrivant sur la plage où avait lieu le festival.

- Ferme ta bouche ou tu vas manger du sable. »

Luffy obéit et regarda Law.

« T'étais déjà venu ici ?

- Une fois, il y a longtemps.

- C'est beau ! Regarde la grande roue ! Et tous les stands ! Et la mer ! Et le sable ! »

Law sourit et suivit Luffy qui déambulait comme un gamin dans les allées.

« Comme le festival n'ouvre vraiment que en fin d'après midi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait visiter des endroits sympas. Y en a plein ici.

- Y a des trucs sur les pirates ?

- C'est quoi ton délire sur les pirates ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai dû en être un dans une autre vie ! Shishishi ! »

Law secoua la tête et entraina son compagnon de voyage.

Ils marchèrent un long moment pendant que Law expliquait des choses sur la ville.

« C'est une ville où il y a beaucoup de parcs, on est sur la fin de la saison des cerisiers donc y aura peut être encore des fleurs mais plus beau… »

Law s'interrompit en entendant un bruit étrange et se tourna vers Luffy en souriant.

« J'ai faim… », gémit celui-ci.

Law se mit à rire et emmena Luffy vers un fast-food.

Ils commandèrent et allèrent s'assoir à une table.

« Dis, Smoky m'a dit qu…, commença Luffy.

- Smoky ?

- Smoker, l'infirmier.

- Ha, d'accord. Et il t'a dit quoi ?

- Il m'a dit que tu venais de Kyoto, c'est vrai ?

- Oui…

- Tu habitais dans quel quartier ?

- Kamigyo… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Moi aussi je viens de Kyoto. J'habitais dans le quartier de Nakagyo.

- Ha ? Et depuis combien de temps tu vis à Tokyo ?

- Six ans. Et toi ?

- Pareil… Pourquoi tu as déménagé ?

- C'est… Compliqué. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi…

- On va aller loin avec une telle conversation », rit Luffy.

Cette remarque fit sourire Law. Ils continuèrent de déjeuner en silence. Aucun ne savait quoi dire mais en même temps ils avaient tellement de choses à se demander.

~°0°~

L'après midi passa tranquillement. Law faisait office de guide, et Luffy l'écoutait intéressé.

Il y avait tellement de chose à voir dans cette ville.

**_Et puis j'ai un guide super sexy… _**

A cette pensée, Luffy sourit tout seul.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot devant une fleur ?

- Hein ? Heu… Parce qu'elle est… Jolie… »

Law rit en voyant Luffy partir à toute vitesse droit devant lui.

« La plage et le festival c'est de l'autre côté. »

Luffy fit demi-tour, l'air de rien, suivit par Law.

~°0°~

La plage était à présent éclairée de lanternes dans la fin d'après midi. Les stands étaient tous ouverts et les personnes déambulaient joyeusement dans les allées.

Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, allant d'un jeu à un manège.

« Hey Law ! Regarde, dit Luffy en montrant un jeu de chamboule-tout, je vais gagner le katana là ! »

L'interpellé se rapprocha en sourient et regarda Luffy essayer de faire tomber les boites, ce à quoi il échoua lamentablement.

« T'es peut être doué dans les études, mais pour viser, t'es franchement nul.

- Ouais… A ça c'est Usopp qui est doué.

- Usopp ?

- Le long nez ! Tu pourrais un peu retenir les gens avec qui tu traines !

- Je traine pas avec vous, je vous supporte. »

Dans un geste très adulte, Luffy lui tira la langue.

« Tenez jeune homme, dit le forain en lui tendant une petite peluche ours blanc en porte clé, chez moi il n'y a pas de perdant ! Bonne soirée !

- Merci monsieur, répondit le brun en s'éloignant. Tient je te l'offre !

- Hein ?

- Pour te remercier de m'avoir emmené. Au début je voulais gagner le katana… Mais bon… »

Law sourit en prenant le porte-clé.

Ils continuèrent de se balader sur la fête. Ils essayèrent différents jeux, se lançant des paris, mais ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient aussi nuls l'un que l'autre.

« Ils ont une maison hantée ! »

Luffy se précipita vers la dite maison, Law n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui suivre.

Ce qui devait normalement être une grande partie de frayeur, fut plutôt une grande partie de fous rires, enfin surtout pour les deux bruns.

En effet, quand Luffy vit que c'était des figurants sous les costumes, il se mit à leur faire peur. Ce qui marchait bien. Law, prit au jeu, le fit avec lui. Et c'est hilares qu'ils sortirent de la maison hantée.

« Maintenant, la grande roue ! »

Et Luffy repartit en courant vers l'attraction suivit de Law.

Ils montèrent dans une cabine qui s'éleva doucement dans les airs, au dessus de la ville.

« C'est beau… Et calme…, dit Luffy.

- Oui c'est vrai…

- A quelle heure est le dernier train ?

- On a encore un peu de temps. On pourra aller à la gare tranquillement en descendant.

- Ok… Profitons alors !, dit Luffy en se tournant vers le paysage.

- Profitons oui… »

La cabine arrivant tout en haut de la roue et se stoppa.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Luffy.

- Attend je saute, je vais voir et je reviens te dire.

- T'es pas sérieux ! T'as vu la hauteur !

- Bien sûr que je ne suis pas sérieux ! Je suis pas suicidaire idiot ! On va attendre, ça va finir par se débloquer…

- Je croyais qu'on voyait ça que dans les shojos…

- Tu lis des shojos toi ?

- Hein ? Non ! C'est pas moi… C'est Nami !

- C'est ça, rit Law.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourq… Bah parce que !

- C'est pas une raison valable ça.

- Et c'est quoi une raison valable pour toi ?

- Je sais pas, donnes en pour voir et je te dirai. »

Luffy regarda Law un court moment puis se leva.

« Si tu viens de mon côté ça va pencher et tu vas tomber… »

Luffy continua d'avancer vers Law sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il disait. Mais ce que Law avait prédit arriva. Sous le poids des deux jeunes hommes la cabine pencha et Luffy se retrouva sur Law, leurs visages très proches. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

**_Fait quelque chose ! Avance ou recule ! Mais bouge !_**

Law fut le premier à réagir et commença à avancer son visage vers celui de Luffy.

Un mouvement les fit sursauter. La roue se remettait en marche.

Luffy se releva gêné, et retourna s'assoir. Tous les deux était plus rouge qu'un panier de tomates.

~°0°~

La descente de la roue puis le voyage jusque la gare se fit en silence.

Aucun n'osait le briser. Ils repensaient à ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps avant dans la roue.

**_Il se serait passé quoi si la roue n'avait pas redémarré ?_**

Luffy regarda discrètement Law qui marchait à côté de lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare.

« Et bien jeunes gens, que faites-vous là ? Le dernier train est partit il y a un quart d'heure, annonça le chef de gare.

- Hein ?

- C'est pas possible, dit Law. Il devrait encore y en avoir un !

- Et non, jeune homme, tu as dû regarder les horaires d'été. Il n'y en a plus. Vous devriez aller à l'hôtel si vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit dehors. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme s'éloigna, laissant les deux garçons hagards.

« Bon, on fait quoi alors ?, demanda Luffy.

- Moi ça me tente pas la nuit à la belle étoile. Y a un hôtel pas loin.

- Bah allons-y alors.

- Et… Heu…

- Oui ?

- Je suis un peu limite niveau argent, ça te dérange si on partage la même chambre ?

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Bon bah mettons nous en route ! »

Ils prirent donc la direction d'un hôtel indiqué sur la carte à l'entrée de la gare.

~°0°~

« Que…

- C'est pas vrai… »

Les deux bruns regardèrent l'unique lit de la pièce.

« La réceptionniste aurait pu dire qu'il y avait qu'un seul lit…, dit Law.

- De toute façon c'était la dernière chambre, annonça l'autre brun.

- Certes…

- Je vais dormir dans le fauteuil.

- Ca va pas non ! C'est pas confortable !

- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Ouais… T'en fait pas, on va partager le lit, il est assez grand pour deux.

- Ok… Je vais prendre une douche. »

Luffy se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche puis alluma l'eau.

**_Faut que je me calme…_**

~°0°~

En revenant dans la chambre, Luffy vit Law assit sur le lit, torse nu.

**_Je vais retourner prendre une douche froide moi…_**

Son regard fut attiré par une trace sur sa poirtrine.

« C'est quoi ça ? Une cicatrice ?

- Oui… », dit Law en le regardant.

Luffy s'approcha et effleura la trace du bout des doigts.

« Tu ne me demandes pas comment je me la suis faite ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne me répondrais pas.

- T'es pas si con… »

Luffy sourit et enleva son T-shirt.

« Moi aussi j'en ai une.

- Et comment tu te l'es faite ?

- Toi par contre tu ose poser la question.

- Parce que toi tu me répondrais, sinon tu ne me la montrerais pas.

- Un point pour toi.

- Alors ?

- Je sais pas comment j'ai eu cette cicatrice, répondit Luffy en s'asseyant à côté de Law.

- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

- Tu sais, quand je vais à l'infirmerie, c'est pour prendre des médicaments.

- Je m'en doute, sinon on ne s'y croiserait pas tous les jours. Et c'est aussi pour prendre ces médicaments que tu t'es éclipsé aux toilettes à midi ?

- Ouais…

- Tu le caches à tous tes amis ?

- Oui.

- Tu prends des médocs pour quoi ?

- …

- Si tu veux pas me le dire, je te force pas.

- Je sais pas pourquoi je vais te le dire à toi… On se connait à peine… Smoker m'a dit que tu me comprendrais…

- Je peux essayer. »

Luffy leva la tête et regarda le plafond. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit, sans quitter le plafond des yeux :

« Je suis bipolaire… Ca peut tourner en schizophrénie… C'est génétique, je le tiens de mon père… »

Law le fixa un instant puis se leva. Luffy sentit un pincement au cœur devant cette réaction.

**_Je vais peut être dormir dans le fauteuil en fin de compte…_**

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensée par au objet qui atterrit sur sa tête.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Il fixa la boite qui lui était tombé dessus.

**_Sels de Lithium… _**

« Alors, toi aussi ?

- Ouais…

- C'est pour ça que Smoky…

- A dit que je pouvais te comprendre… »

* * *

Et voilà quelques réponses (mais toujours d'autres questions !).

Si vous voulez voir des images d'Atami, je vous conseille d'aller sur TripAdvisor (c'est une très belle ville).

Pour plus d'infos sur le trouble bipolaire, direction wikipedia qui l'explique très bien.

La Bipolarité est une maladie qui m'a toujours beaucoup intéressée, et écrire une histoire dessus était quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire. Les sels de lithium sont un des médicaments pour traiter cette maladie.

Bref, pour la lettre, je sais pas trop encore quand Luffy va l'ouvrir, mais il l'ouvrira. Et c'est à ce moment que vous en saurez plus sur sa famille. (*mais peut être avez vous des doutes*)

Bon finit le blabla.

Si vous avez des commentaires, vous connaissez le chemin.

Bye !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Souvenir

Bonsoir ! Encore un chapitre, et plus tôt que prévu !

Après un long départ pour ce chapitre, j'ai enchainé et j'ai réussit à caser ce que je voulais comme je voulais ! (*contente*) Même malade, j'arrive à écrire et poster ! (*encore plus contente*)

Quelques réponses (mais pas toutes sinon c'est pas drôle) dans ce chapitre. Les personnages présents seront vraiment OOC, puisque la relation entre les deux ne sera pas du tout la même que dans le manga. Mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Je voulais faire une dédicace à tous les étrangers qui passent par là ! (Parce que oui y en a quelques uns)

Je voulais également remercier Hinanoyuki et la vague folle pour leur review !

Comme d'hab, les persos ne sont pas à moi (*snif*)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs.

Dans un lit, un jeune homme se réveille.

**_Je me sens lourd… J'ai comme un poids sur le ventre…_**

Luffy ouvrit les yeux et regarda sur son ventre.

**_Une tête ? Qu'est qu'une tête fout là ? _**

**_Ha oui, le dernier train…_**

Il sourit en repensant à la journée de la veille, et aux révélations de Law.

Il tendit les doigts vers la chevelure brune sur son torse.

« Hey, Traffy. Réveille-toi. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Décidé à embêter un peu son camarade peu enclin à se réveiller, Luffy attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet.

~°0°~

« T'es vraiment con parfois… »

Luffy sourit suite à la remarque de son voisin.

« Tu vas ruminer ça longtemps Traffy ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Traffy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ? »

Law se tourna vers le brun avec un air exaspéré.

« Mais t'as quel âge vraiment ?

- 16 ans m'sieur !

- Fout-toi de moi en plus.

- Ok m'sieur !

- Redit encore une fois « m'sieur » et je te fais bouffer ta bouteille en plastique.

- T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur quand on te réveille. »

Law retourna sa tête et regarda le paysage défilé à travers la fenêtre du train.

Suite au réveil « humide » du Chapeau de paille, ils s'étaient levé tôt et avaient pu prendre le premier train en direction de Tokyo.

« Hey Traffy !

- Quoi encore ?

- Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah après ce week end, ça sera plus pareil… »

Law tourna à nouveau sa tête vers Luffy et le regarda.

« Tu veux qu'il se passe quoi ?

- Bah, je sais pas trop… Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grande roue… Je sais plus quoi penser… Et puis on a dormi ensemble…

- Avoir dormi ensemble ne veut rien dire. Et puis il s'est rien passé dans la grande roue.

- Mais il aurait pu se passer quelque chose.

- Il aurait pu mais y a rien eu. »

Et bien décidé à ne plus écouter le brun, Law mit des écouteurs et ferma les yeux.

Luffy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. **_Bah il est bien bipolaire lui, à changer d'attitude comme ça…_**

Il sortit son portable et regarda la photo qu'il avait réussit à prendre avec lui après avoir fait les montagnes russes. Il soupira et finit par arrêter de regarder la photo pour jouer à un jeu sur son portable.

~°0°~

« Bon bah, à dem… »

Luffy se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… De l'air.

Law était partit sans lui dire au revoir.

**_Pas sympa ça. Tout ça pour un peu d'eau versée sur le visage au réveil…_**

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Al…

- _Luffy !_

- Shanks…

- _T'es_ _où bon sang ! Tu devais revenir tard hier, mais ce matin t'es même pas là !_

- Désolé… On a loupé le dernier train…

- _Et tu aurais pu laisser un message ! T'es où là ?_

- A la gare, je viens d'arriver.

- _Ok… Bouge pas, je viens te chercher._

- Pourquoi ? Je peux rentrer en transport.

- _J'aimerai aller quelque part avec toi._

- Où ?

- _Tu verras. Rendez-vous près de la place de l'horloge dans un quart d'heure._ »

Et il raccrocha.

Luffy se dirigea vers la place où la veille à la même heure il attendait Law.

**_Si j'avais su à ce moment là tout ce que j'apprendrais…_**

~°0°~

Dans la voiture c'était le silence complet.

Shanks n'avait pas voulut allumer la radio et refusait que Luffy prenne son portable.

« Tu veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je m'enfuis ?

- Oui.

- C'est si terrible là où on va ?

- Pour toi, oui. »

Luffy soupira et recentra son attention sur le paysage qui défilait.

Au bout d'une heure de voyage, il reconnu l'environnement.

« Shanks ! Je veux pas y aller là bas, tu le sais !

- Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'y emmènes ?, demanda Luffy, les larmes au yeux.

- Parce que Il me l'a demandé.

- Il n'a jamais voulut me voir avant, pour lui, je ne faisais pas partit de sa famille. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi depuis 7 ans, il veut absolument me rencontrer ?

- Parce que, après ça, il s'est rendu compte de ce que tu étais, de ce que tu représentais pour lui. Et il est malade.

- Moi aussi…

- Il est vieux.

- On le sera tous un jour. »

Shanks soupira et secoua la tête.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un grand bâtiment blanc. Shanks se gara et coupa le moteur puis il se tourna vers son protégé.

« Sa chambre est au quatrième étage, la 404.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- C'est toi qu'il veut voir. »

Le roux ébouriffa les cheveux de Luffy.

« Allez, va. Puis en sortant, on ira se faire un super resto, je t'invite ! »

Luffy regarda Shanks puis le serra dans ses bras. Le plus vieux lui rendit son étreinte.

Le brun ouvrit la portière et allait sortir lorsque Shanks l'appela.

« Luffy…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. Et quoiqu'il se passe, ça ne changera pas.

- Je sais. »

Luffy lui offrit un dernier sourire puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

La centaine de mètre qui le séparait de la porte lui parut immense.

Quand il passa les portes électriques, l'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur lui donna envie de s'enfuir. Il repensa à Shanks, à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis 6 ans. Cette pensée lui redonna du courage, il prit sur lui et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. L'odeur d'antiseptique et de médicament lui donnait la nausée. Ca lui rappelait ses propres séjours à l'hôpital, avant que Shanks ne le prenne avec lui, le sortant de l'enfer dans lequel il était plongé.

La porte s'ouvrit et le brun suivit les indications et arriva devant la chambre 404. La plaque indiquait « Monkey D. Garp ».

Il toqua.

« Entrez. »

Luffy poussa doucement la porte et avança dans la chambre. Le bib strident du monitoring, indiquant que le patient était toujours en vie, lui vrillait les tympans.

Il se tourna vers la personne allongée dans le lit.

« Luffy ! Ca fait longtemps !

- Sept ans.

- Oui… Depuis l'enterrement de mon fils, de ton père… Tu as bien grandit depuis.

- J'avais neuf ans, normal que j'ai grandit. »

Garp rit. Luffy restait debout à la regarder.

Il avait maigrit, beaucoup maigrit. La grande carrure qui l'avait impressionné la première fois qu'il l'avait vu était un lointain souvenir. Le grand militaire médaillé, vétéran de plusieurs guerres, instructeur de génie, n'était plus rien.

Shanks lui avait dit qu'il avait une tumeur au cerveau, dans une zone trop sensible pour être opérée, et que de toute façon il refusait d'être opéré, jugeant que son temps était finit, qu'il fallait laisser la place aux jeunes.

« Mais assied toi mon garçon !

- Je ne suis pas votre garçon.

- Hahaha ! Tout le caractère de ton père. Approche que je te vois.

- Pourquoi vous vouliez que je vienne ?

- Tu es en quelle année maintenant ? Première année du secondaire non ?, continua Garp, sans se soucier de la question de son petit-fils. Tu ressembles à ton père au même âge. Mais il était très mauvais en cours. Tu as des bonnes notes dis moi ? »

Luffy commençait à s'énerver.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Pendant 16 ans je ne vous ai jamais vu ! Et là, parce que vous l'exigez, il faut que je me ramène comme un bon petit chien ? Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je m'en vais, dit-il, en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

- Non ! Attend ! »

Luffy s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner. Il attendait ce qu'allait lui dire le vieil homme.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je te pris de me pardonner… Pour toutes ces années… Tu vois, je vais bientôt mourir, les médecins ne me donnent plus qu'un mois à vivre… Enfin, il y a une semaine et demie, ils me donnaient un mois. Alors, j'ai eu envie de te connaître. Même si je n'ai jamais approuvé la relation de ton père avec cette femme… Tu es de mon sang, tu es mon petit fils… »

Luffy se tourna vers le malade. Il le vit les larmes aux yeux.

« Ca fait des années que vous êtes condamnez. Si vous aviez envie de faire quelque avec moi, il fallait vous réveiller avant. Si vous me faites venir juste pour critiquer la relation de mon père avec ma mère, c'était pas la peine, je l'ai entendu de la part d'un autre pendant un an ! »

Il s'approcha du lit, les poings serrés.

« Vous savez, ce jour là, je l'ai vu mourir. Mon père m'avait caché dans le placard en entendant les coups à la porte. J'ai vu les hommes entrer. Ils ont tiré exactement 37 coups de feu. 31 ont touché mon père, 5 se sont fichés dans le mur. »

Il se tenait debout, au bout du lit. Il enleva son T-shirt.

« Et une balle, une balle perdue m'a touché. Hier, j'ai dit à un ami que je ne savais pas comment j'avais eu cette cicatrice sur mon torse. Je lui ai menti. J'aurai pu lui dire, mais j'ai préféré lui mentir ! Parce que à chaque fois que je vois cette cicatrice, je me dis que j'aurai pu mourir ! Je revois cette scène… »

Luffy baissa la tête.

« A chaque je me dis, que si vous ne vous étiez pas mêlé de ce qui ne vous regardait pas, mon père serait en vie. Tout ça c'est de votre faute… Si vous ne Lui aviez rien dit, il serait toujours en vie. Vous êtes l'assassin de votre fils, autant que ces hommes. »

Sur ces paroles, Luffy remit son T-shirt et tourna les talons. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant le vieil homme seul.

Il courut jusque la voiture de Shanks, sans prêter attention aux infirmières qui lui disait de ne pas courir.

~°0°~

« Luffy ? »

L'appel de Shanks resta sans réponse.

Luffy avait refusé son invitation au restaurant. En montant dans la voiture, il lui avait juste dit qu'il voulait rentrer.

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait refusé de descendre pour le diner.

Shanks monta l'escalier et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre.

Il vit l'adolescent endormi dans son lit.

Il s'approcha et il vit la lettre, ouverte, à ses côtés et l'humidité sur l'oreiller.

**_Voir Garp puis cette lettre, ça dû être beaucoup de souvenirs et d'émotions pour toi…_**

Il prit la lettre et la posa sur le bureau sans la lire. S'il devait en avoir connaissance, Luffy lui donnerait. Il respectait son silence. Comme dans la voiture, quand Luffy n'avait pas voulut raconter sa rencontre avec son grand-père.

Il le couvrit avec sa couette et éteint la lumière.

En sortant de la chambre, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il jeta un regard vers le garçon endormi dans les bras et il se rappela la première qu'il avait dormit chez lui.

Il avait refusé de manger et il s'était caché dans un coin de la chambre que lui avait attribué Shanks. Il avait finit par s'endormir épuisé, par son traitement et par les larmes qu'il versait depuis trop longtemps, et le roux l'avait mit dans le lit. C'est en le voyant endormi, petit et fragile, qu'il s'était promis de le protéger.

Il ferma la porte et soupira.

Il descendit et s'approcha du combiné. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis le temps.

Une voix féminine lui répondit. Décidemment, sa voix ne changerai jamais.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre.

Pour information, le prochain fera un bon en avant dans le temps (donc vous ne saurez pas tout de suite le contenue de la lettre *méchante*) mais j'ai pas envie d'éterniser l'histoire. Mais en tout cas il y aura à nouveau des réponses, sur quels personnages ? Surprise !

Pour ceux qui seraient tentés de critiquer la relation que j'ai instauré entre Luffy et Garp... Faites vous plaisir, mais je m'en formaliserai pas. Luffy ne l'a jamais connu et le tien pour responsable, donc pour moi c'était comme ça.

Pour les commentaires, regardez en bas de la page.

A la prochaine ! (Normalement dans la semaine puisque je suis en pause entre deux épreuves)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Voyage

Bonsoir !

Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Je suis super inspirée (je devrais être malade plus souvent je pense)

Je pensais finri ce chapitre demain, mais non en fait. Donc voilà la suite.

Pas de réponse aujourd'hui, mais deux petites choses dont une apparition !

Comme d'hab, les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser.

Merci à AfroRadish (j'adore le pseudo au fait), Hinanoyuki, et la vague folle pour leur review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Voyage.

Depuis un moment déjà, les cerisiers avaient délaissés leurs fleurs. La chaleur étouffante de l'été commençait à se faire sentir.

Assit sur le toit avec ses amis, Luffy repensait aux derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

Une semaine après qu'il soit allé le voir, Monkey D. Garp était décédé. Le brun avait refusé d'aller à son enterrement. Ce fut Shanks qui y alla.

Il n'avait pas parlé au roux du contenu de la lettre de son frère. D'ailleurs, cette lettre, il l'avait mise au fond de son armoire. Il ne voulait pas y répondre pour le moment.

Son regard se tourna vers Law. **_Finalement, depuis cette journée, on a pas vraiment reparlé…_**

Il aurait voulut lui parler, lui dire d'où venait réellement sa cicatrice, lui raconter sa vie… Et peut être qu'en retour, Law lui dirait aussi ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur les deux roux de la bande.

« Hey ! Vous pourriez arrêter de vous bécoter un peu ! »

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers le brun.

« Fallait pas essayer de nous mettre ensemble alors, idiot, rétorqua Nami.

- Pas ma faute, l'autre me foutait pas la paix…

- L'autre il a un nom, dit Kidd.

- Et alors ? »

Le groupe se mit à rire alors qu'une énième dispute éclatait entre les deux.

« Au fait, vous êtes au courant du voyage des premières années ?, dit Robin.

- Quel voyage ?, demanda Zoro, qui essayait de sauver son bento de Usopp qui avait oublié le sien.

- Celui à Kyoto. »

En entendant ces mots, Luffy arrêta de se battre avec Kidd. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Law se tendre.

« Kyoto ?, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Ouais, affirma Franky. Vous avez de la chance, il est obligatoire et entièrement payé par l'école.

- Dans un but éducatif bien sûr, renchérit la brune.

- Obligatoire ?, répéta Luffy.

- Puisqu'on te le dit, rétorqua Nami.

- Y a vraiment pas le choix ?

- Puisqu'on te le dit, affirma Zoro.

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas envie ?, questionna Nami. Avant d'entrer au lycée, tu disais que ça serai cool si on faisait des voyages scolaires. »

- Oui… »

Luffy s'assit. **_Kyoto… Je pensais pas y retourner si vite… Shanks aurait pu me parler de ce voyage._**

Il vit Law se lever et partir du toit.

Les autres discutaient joyeusement, ravis de ce voyage. Ils faisaient déjà des projets.

Profitant du fait qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas de lui, il se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement du toit.

~°0°~

Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, il vit Law assit sur un siège.

« T'es encore là ? Smoker est pas là ?

- Il revient dans pas longtemps, il a été appelé en urgence au gymnase.

- Ha ok. »

Sans ajouter un mot, il alla s'assoir sur la chaise en face de Law.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvé juste tout les deux dans une même pièce…, finit par dire Luffy.

- C'est vrai… »

Ils continuèrent de se regarder.

« Comment ça va avec ton traitement ?, demanda Law.

- Ca va… Les doses sont toujours les mêmes… Et toi ?

- Pareil. »

**_Et beh, quelle conversation…_**

« Comment tu vas faire pour le voyage ? »

Law regarda Luffy, surpris.

« Comment ça ?

- Bah, t'as quitté Kyoto y a six ans. Et t'as dit que la raison était compliquée. Donc je pense pas que t'ais vraiment envie d'y retourner…

- T'es vraiment pas bête parfois.

- Et donc, tu vas faire quoi ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, s'il est obligatoire… C'est pareil pour toi non ?

- Ouais… »

Law se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Law ?

- Oui ?

- Non rien… »

Law secoua la tête et retourna s'assoir sur sa chaise.

Luffy se leva puis alla s'assoir sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Law le fixa un long moment puis se leva brusquement.

L'autre brun le regarda surpris s'avancer vers lui et fermer le rideau qui séparait les lits de l'infirmerie derrière.

« Putain, tu me fais chier. »

Luffy le regarda surpris. Law qui jurait et qui lui reprochait il ne savait quoi lui fit se poser des questions. Il regardait le brun qui le fixait aussi.

« L… Law ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'approcha de lui.

« Heu… Je…

- Ferme-la. »

Luffy obéit.

Law posa une main sur la joue et approcha son visage du sien.

Luffy ne bougea pas, attendant la suite.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se sceller.

Le baiser n'avait rien de doux.

Luffy entrouvrit la bouche sur le coup de la surprise. Law n'attendit pas en s'élança à la découverte de celle-ci. Luffy ferma les yeux savourant ce baiser. Leur langue se battait, chacune voulant dominer l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, le manque d'air se faisant sentir. Ils se regardèrent haletant.

Seul le bruit de leurs respirations troublait le silence de l'infirmerie.

N'y tenant plus, ayant attendu ça trop longtemps, Luffy fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de Law, qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser.

Il poussa le Chapeau de paille pour l'allonger sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

Leur baiser continuait alors que les mains de Law défirent la cravate de Luffy. Il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Luffy faisait de même avec la sienne.

Les lèvres de Law descendirent vers le cou puis le torse du brun sous lui. Ses mains débouclèrent sa ceinture et ouvrit le bouton et la fermeture du pantalon.

Sa main se glissa sous le boxer alors que ses lèvres rejoignirent celles de Luffy.

Il commença à caresser son sexe mais Luffy le repoussa brusquement.

Il le regarda sans comprendre.

Luffy s'expliqua, le souffle court.

« Des voix… Dans le couloir… »

En effet, n'étant plus occupé à autre chose, Law les entendit aussi. Il se releva en reboutonnant sa chemise. Luffy se releva également et remit son pantalon et sa chemise correctement.

Law attrapa la cravate tombée à terre et la rattacha au cou du brun. Celui-ci le regarda faire.

Quand il eut finit, Law lui caressa la joue et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'éloigna de lui et retourna s'assoir sur la chaise, l'air de rien.

~°0°~

Luffy suivait Law dans le couloir menant vers leur salle de cours. Ils étaient en retard, mais comme c'était de sa faute, l'infirmier leur avait fait un mot.

« Law ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se retourna vers Luffy.

« C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca ? A ton avis ?, sourit Law.

- Le manque de traitement ? »

Law se rapprocha de Luffy, toujours en souriant, et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Peut être que… Les médicaments ne sont qu'une excuse pour justifier ça… »

Ne laissant pas Luffy répliquer, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Luffy n'attendit pas et répondit au baiser.

Law se recula, laissant Luffy pantelant contre le mur.

Il se retourna et continua vers la salle de classe.

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu seras encore plus en retard ! »

~°0°~

« Shanks ! »

Le roux regarda Luffy entrer dans le salon.

« Bons…

- Tu aurais pu me le dire pour ce voyage !

- La politesse veut que, avant de hurler sur quelqu'un, on le salue.

- Bonsoir. C'est quoi ce voyage ? »

Shanks secoua la tête. C'était toujours pareil avec Luffy de toute façon.

« Quel voyage ?

- Celui à Kyoto.

- Ha, ce voyage.

- Bah oui, tu voulais que ça soit lequel ?

- C'est pas faux.

- Donc…

- Tout doux ! D'accord je ne t'ai rien pour ce voyage, mais justement parce que je connaissais déjà ta réaction. Et ça n'a pas loupé. Ce voyage, c'est moi qui l'ai organisé. J'ai choisit des endroits ou tu ne risquais de croiser personne que tu connais ou qui te connais. La ville est grande, donc ça devrait aller. »

Luffy regarda son tuteur puis s'assit dans le canapé.

« Désolé… J'aurai pas dû m'emporter…

- C'est rien, c'est dans ta nature…

- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? »

Shanks ria puis se leva. Luffy tira la langue au roux.

« Le départ est la semaine prochaine ! Prépare tes valises !

- Tu viens ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai tout organisé.

- Cool ! Je risque pas d'arriver en retard pour le départ alors ! »

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Puis Luffy suivit Shanks à la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas.

~°0°~

« Luffy ! »

Le Chapeau de paille rejoignit ses amis sur le quai.

« Alors c'est aujourd'hui le grand départ ! Cap'tain Usopp va vous mener à destination !

- Je fais plus confiance au train pour y arriver à destination, rétorqua Zoro.

- Heureusement que c'est pas toi qui le conduit le train, sinon on y arriverait jamais à Kyoto ! »

Le vert lança un regard noir à la rousse, auteur de la remarque.

Une fois l'appel fait, ils purent monter à bord du train. Luffy s'assit à côté de Law.

Depuis une semaine, il se cachait dans les recoins du lycée pour s'embrasser, se toucher. Leurs amis ne savaient rien de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. La seule qui pouvait se douter de quelque chose, c'était Robin et son regard perçant. **_Et c'est sûr qu'elle se doute de quelque chose !_**

« Law ?

- Oui ?

- Ca va aller ? »

Le brun se tourna vers son voisin de train.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Non c'est vrai… Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là. »

Law le regarda puis serra doucement mais rapidement la main de Luffy.

Les jeux de cartes, les escales, les disputes et les blagues rythmèrent ce voyage.

~°0°~

« Kyoto, on est là ! »

Usopp qui venait d'hurler se prit un coup de la part de Nami.

« Non mais tu vas pas nous mettre la honte dès qu'on arrive quelque part ! »

Ils venaient de déposer leurs bagages à l'hôtel et avaient quartier libre pour une heure.

Ils avaient décidé de visiter le quartier alentour.

« Au fait, Law, tu viens de Kyoto non ? »

Law et Luffy se tournèrent vers Kidd qui venait de faire cette remarque.

« Comment tu sais ?

- J'ai entendu les profs le dire quand ils préparaient le voyage. Et ils ont dit que Luffy aussi en venait. »

Les deux nommés se crispèrent.

« Cool, dit Nami. Ils vont nous faire les visites ! »

Et le groupe se mit à rire.

« Luffy ? »

L'interpellé s'arrêta net en entendant la voix, une voix qu'il n'avait pas oublié en six ans.

Il se retourna. Le reste du groupe fit de même.

« Je le savais ! C'est bien toi ! »

Ses amis regardèrent Luffy. Law, derrière lui, lui passa la main dans le dos, sans que personne le remarque.

Le brun ne dit qu'un seul mot.

« Ace… »

* * *

Ce chapitre était un ptit peu plus court que les précédents. Mais voilà la confrontation entre Luffy et Ace ! Peut être que vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre, ou peut être pas, je sais pas encore. (*Sadique sur les bords*)

Pour la scène à l'infirmerie, c'est la première fois que j'écrivais un truc comme ça, alors mes excuses si c'est mauvais. (c'est en s'entrainant qu'on s'améliore) Si ça peut vous rassurer, je me suis frustrée toute seule (*boulet*) en l'écrivant et en la stoppant là. Mais les voyages scolaires sont propices aux rapprochements ;) (mais peut être pas ceux attendus, mais j'en dit pas plus.)

Toute remarque est la bienvenue, vous savez comment faire !

Tchuss !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Parents

Bonjour.

Un chapitre par jour ? Et oui petites chanceuses ! (*s'y croit vraiment*) Normalement il n'aurait pas du y en avoir aujourd'hui, je voulais travailler sur une autre fic (une autre LawLu) que j'ai commencé. Mais ce matin, je vois vos reviews de désespoir ! Alors j'ai eu pitié !

Donc voilà ce chapitre. Je me suis demandé si Luffy discuterais avec Law immédiatement ou s'il fallait attendre, puis finalement, j'ai fait une suite directe du chapitre précédent.

A nouveau quelques réponses dans ce chapitre.

Les persos ne sont pas à moi. (*Je les aurai un jour, je les aurai !*)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

xLawffy : Bienvenue pour ta première review ! C'est un plaisir :) Ravie de voir que ça te plait. J'essaye un maximum de faire que ça soit naturel, mais comme j'écris au feeling, je dois relire plusieurs fois pour faire attention à pas me contredire ! Moi aussi j'adore le LawLu ! (*tu ferais pas une fic sur ça sinon*). Normal que tu comprennes pas très bien ce qu'il se passe entre les deux, eux non plus :p Mais quelques petits trucs à ce propos dans ce chapitre. Sur ce, enjoy it !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Parents

.

.

« Luffy ? »

L'interpellé s'arrêta net en entendant la voix, une voix qu'il n'avait pas oublié en six ans.

Il se retourna. Le reste du groupe fit de même.

« Je le savais ! C'est bien toi ! »

Ses amis regardèrent Luffy. Law, derrière lui, lui passa la main dans le dos, sans que personne le remarque.

Le brun ne dit qu'un seul mot.

« Ace… »

.

~°0°~

.

Les regards passaient d'un brun à l'autre. Le lointain bruit de la circulation troublait le silence.

Les amis de Luffy ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il paraissait énervé, gêné mais aussi, si on regardait bien on pouvait voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux bruns.

Ce fut Nami la première qui brisa le silence.

« Luffy ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je suis son grand frère !, répondit Ace avec un grand sourire.

- Non, mon demi-frère. »

Tous le regardaient. Luffy ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Zoro, Usopp et Nami savaient que Shanks n'était pas son vrai père, mais ils ne savaient pas s'il avait de la famille en vie. Apparemment si.

« On peut se parler en privé Luffy ?, demanda Ace.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pou… Bah parce que ça fait six ans qu'on s'est pas vu !

- Et alors ?

- Smoker t'as remis ma lettre ? Tu l'as lue ?

- Pourquoi ce mec est pas avec toi, ici à Kyoto ?

- Parce que il a été muté, mais normalement il devrait revenir ici l'année prochaine.

- Comment t'as su qu'il était dans mon lycée.

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Du coup, je lui ai donné une lettre pour toi. Alors, est-ce que tu l'as lue ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on aille discuter tous les deux ? »

Luffy se tourna vers ses amis.

« Il reste trois quarts d'heure, t'éloigne pas trop, lança Zoro en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Merci les gars… »

Il les regarda s'éloigner. Seul Law resta un peu plus. Luffy lui sourit et il finit par se tourner et par suivre le groupe.

« T'es en voyage scolaire ? »

Le Chapeau de paille se tourna vers l'autre brun.

« C'est Smoker qui t'as dit où me trouver ?

- T'es pas bête, répondit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à reprendre contact avec moi ?

- Tu sais, commença Ace en se dirigeant vers un banc pas très loin, Shanks m'appelle régulièrement pour me donner de tes nouvelles.

- Je sais, dit-il en regardant son frère s'assoir.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tu restes bloqué sur ce qu'il s'est passé y a sept ans…

- Tu crois pas que si ça avait été ton salaud de père à la place du mien, tu serais pas… « Bloqué » toi aussi ?

- Non, parce que mon père est un salaud, je m'en fous qu'il crève ou non. Puis ton père aussi a été un salaud !

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

- Tu insultes bien le mien ! Et c'est pas le mien qui a volé la femme de l'autre !

- Elle a choisit d'aller avec mon père ! »

Ace regardait Luffy. Son frère avait changé en six ans. Il était plus sûr de lui, plus confiant.

Ace reprit calmement.

« J'ai appris le décès de ton grand-père.

- On avait juste du sang en commun, il n'était pas de ma famille.

- Et moi, je n'en fais plus partit, c'est ça ? »

La question prit Luffy de court. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Ace le dire. Même dans sa lettre, il continuait à l'appeler son frère. Après tout, ils avaient vécus comme tel pendant 9 ans.

« Ton père il n'a pas voulut t'empêcher de me voir ?

- J'ai 22 ans, dès que j'ai pu, je me suis barré de cette maison de fous !

- Et ta… Notre mère ? »

Ace leva la tête et regarda le ciel.

« Elle reste là bas… Elle a pas le choix… Tu sais, Gol D. Roger te tient à l'œil… Dès qu'elle veut partir, il te menace.

- T'appelle ton père par son nom ?

- Mon père c'est pas lui. Tu le sais très bien.

- Je me pose une question depuis sept ans…

- Laquelle ?

- Tu étais où ce jour là ? »

Ace regarda Luffy. Il sourit, plus pour lui-même que pour son frère.

« Luffy ? »

Les deux bruns se retournèrent vers Law qui venait d'arriver.

« Il faut qu'on soit de retour à l'hôtel dans cinq minutes…

- Ha ok… J'arrive.

- Tient Luffy, Ace nota son numéro sur un bout de papier. Si tu veux m'appeler pour qu'on se voie avant que tu repartes à Tokyo… Ou n'importe quand. »

Luffy prit le bout de papier et regarda son frère s'éloigner.

Law s'approcha derrière lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Luffy.

« Ca va ? »

Le Chapeau de paille se retourna et regarda le brun. Il lui sourit et posa sa tête contre son torse. Law le serra dans ses bras.

« C'est marrant, commença Luffy, comme parfois tu peux être doux. Mais dès qu'on s'embrasse c'est plus pareil…

- Ca te déplait ?

- Non…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De lui.

- Je sais pas…

- Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

- C'est moi qui te l'ai dit ça !

- Je sais. »

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Law recula un peu et prit le visage de Luffy entre ses mains.

« Law ?

- T'as finit avec ta manie de m'appeler avant de poser tes questions ?

- C'est pour être sûr que j'ai ton attention, sourit Luffy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Law examina Luffy un instant. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser devint vite fougueux. Luffy fut plaqué contre le mur le plus proche avec un gémissement de douleur. En entendant ce bruit, Law recule, le souffle court.

« Ca va ?

- T'es une vraie brute, affirma Luffy en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Désolé, dit Law en souriant.

- Tu le penses pas.

- Peut être, déclara Law en se rapprocha à nouveau de Luffy.

- Je dois prendre ça comme une réponse positive à ma question d'avant que tu me plaques violement contre ce mur ?

- Prend le comme tu veux. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de recommencer, le portable de Luffy sonna.

« C'est Nami, Law recula. Allô ?

- _Luffy__ ? Vous__ êtes__ où__ ?_

- On arrive !

- _Dépêchez-vous, les profs vont s'énerver !_ »

Et elle raccrocha.

.

~°0°~

.

Le lendemain était consacré à la visite de plusieurs monuments historiques. Le professeur d'histoire, Jinbei, parlait, passionné par ce qu'il disait. Les élèves écoutaient à peine, les autres professeurs accompagnants décidaient du bar dans lequel ils iraient le soir.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Kidd, Killer et Jewerly observaient Luffy qui avançait devant eux avec Law.

« Son attitude n'a pas changé, murmura Nami.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle change ?, demanda Zoro.

- Il a quand même vu son frère…, dit Jewerly.

- Il est rentré et il a rien dit…, ajouta Usopp.

- Et il a mangé normalement, affirma Kidd.

- Il se passe un truc entre lui et Law. »

La remarque de Killer stoppa net la conversation. Les regards convergèrent vers le blond.

« C'est vrai que Luffy aime aussi bien les hommes que les femmes…, chuchota Zoro.

- Mais avec Law ?, demanda Jewerly.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il est plutôt sexy, ajouta Kidd, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa petite amie.

- Ils seraient mignons ensemble, dit Nami, s'imaginant écrire un livre sur leur romance.

- C'est vrai que depuis une semaine ils sont proches…, renchérit Usopp.

- Dès qu'on les regarde pas, ils s'éclipsent tous les deux. »

A nouveau, les cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le blond.

« Tu les observes ou quoi ?, demanda Kidd

- Qui observe qui ? »

Les six cachotiers se tendirent. Ils se tournèrent d'un même bloc vers Law et Luffy qui venaient d'arriver vers eux.

« Vous complotez quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?, demanda Luffy.

- Mais ri…, commença Usopp.

- Ils pensent que vous sortez ensemble », le coupa Zoro.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent puis détournèrent rapidement la tête en rougissant.

« Nooooon ?, firent cinq voix en même temps.

- J'ai perdu contre Robin, encore, fit la sixième appartenant à Nami.

- T'as perdu quoi ?, questionna Luffy.

- Rien…, commença Nami, mais sous le regard insistant de Luffy, elle avoua. J'avais parier avec Robin que tu sortirai avec une fille… »

Le groupe se mit à rire et Luffy sourit à Nami.

« Tu devrais savoir qu'elle a toujours raison !

- Vous êtes à la traine ! »

Le groupe se tourna vers Shanks et Mihawk.

« Vous savez que Jinbei compte vous interroger sur tout ce que l'on visitera durant ce séjour ? »

Les huits blanchirent et se dépêchèrent de rattraper le groupe d'élèves, sous les regards des deux professeurs, hilares.

.

~°0°~

.

Une partie de bataille d'oreiller avait commencé dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Tous les étudiants présents y avaient pris part. Les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal d'arrêter les élèves qui couraient partout.

Le groupe de Luffy menait la bataille. Les commandos pour libérer les étudiants capturés par les professeurs étaient légion.

Les adultes se faisaient tourner en bourrique par les élèves. Ils subissaient des reproches par les autres clients de l'hôtel, comme quoi ils étaient incapables de tenir correctement des élèves.

« J'aimerai bien les voir à notre place ceux là ! »

Shanks rageait. **_Luffy, tu vas déguster quand on sera rentré. Je crois que tu as oublié chez qui tu vis !_**

Luffy, dans un couloir plus loin, éternua.

« A tes souhaits.

- Merci Law. »

Les deux s'étaient éloignés, profitant de la pagaille pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

Le plus petit était collé contre le mur, coincé par Law.

« Depuis ce matin, ils nous collent…, râla celui-ci.

- Ils attendent de voir ça. »

Luffy embrassa Law, qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Ses mains se firent baladeuses, elles se glissèrent sous la chemise du Chapeau de paille.

Ils furent interrompus par un gémissement provenant de la porte à côté d'eux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la porte.

« Qui ça peut être ?, demande Luffy.

- Je sais pas, mais les voyages scolaires donnent des idées, sourit Law.

- On va voir ? »

Luffy n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers la porte. Law le suivit.

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte, enfin il essaya, mais une porte qui grince, c'est rarement discret.

Les deux corps emmêlés sur le lit se redressèrent brusquement. Luffy recula gêné, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la couleur des cheveux de la personne en dessus. Law dû également la reconnaitre puisqu'il alluma la lumière.

« Zoro ? »

Luffy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il regarda la personne avec qui son meilleur ami était dans le lit. Quand il la reconnu, sa surprise en fut plus grande. Ce fut Law qui brisa le silence.

« Professeur Mihawk ? »

* * *

Et voici un autre couple que j'aime bien ! (*va se cacher*) Oui je coupe le chapitre là, et j'assume ! (*va quand même se cacher*)

Si tout va comme je veux, au prochain chapitre, on devrait en apprendre plus sur... Un des persos ! (*Patapé*) J'vais pas tout vous dire non plus !

Sur ce, si vous avez des commentaires, vous savez comment faire, et je vous dis à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Révélations

Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, désolée de poster si tard, mais j'ai une vie privée ! (Et un BTS à réviser, un boulot à trouver,...) En plus j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (j'avais écrit le début et la fin mais j'avais pas le milieu )

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai la suite par contre.

Enfin bref, pour ce chapitre : des révélations ! (D'où le nom !)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les perso ne sont pas à moi, désolée pour les quelques fautes s'il y en a.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**xLawffy : ** Contente que les moments LawLu te plaisent, c'est mon but ^^ Pour la quantité de chapitres, je ne sais pas. Moins de 50 c'est sûr x) Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre, et je ne veux pas m'embourber dans une fic trop longue qui risque de s'essouffler. J'arrive à aller comme je veux, donc je devrai bientôt la finir. La fin ? Elle est prête ! (C'est d'ailleurs mon seul chapitre en avance)

**aure-mi : **Sadique ? Non ! (Enfin un peu) Surtout occupée, comme dit plus haut. Le voilà le chapitre !

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations.**

.

« Zoro ? »

Luffy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il regarda la personne avec qui son meilleur ami était dans le lit. Quand il la reconnu, sa surprise en fut plus grande. Ce fut Law qui brisa le silence.

« Professeur Mihawk ? »

.

~°0°~

.

Le vert et le brun se regardaient. Ils s'étaient assit dans le petit salon d'accueil à côté de la réception.

« Ca fait combien de temps ?, demanda Luffy.

- Presqu'un mois…

- Ca fait un moment. Personne n'est au courant ?

- Si, Shanks…

- Ha ?

- On se voit chez Mihawk. Et un jour Shanks est arrivé, il n'a pas frappé et est entré directement. Il nous a trouvé a peu près dans la même position que toi… »

Zoro avait détourné le regard et rougissait. Luffy l'écoutait attentivement.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Hein ?, Zoro regarda le brun, surpris.

- Bah je suis ton meilleur ami, t'aurais pu me le dire !

- Parce que tu m'as dit quelque chose toi et Law peut être ? »

Zoro sourit en voyant Luffy gonfler les joues, vexé.

« C'est pas pareil, ça fait pas un mois lui et moi ! »

Zoro se mit à rire franchement. Luffy sourit également, heureux de voir son ami moins gêné.

« Par contre…, reprit Zoro, retrouvant son sérieux. Si vous pouviez le garder pour vous…

- Bien sûr ! A une condition !

- Laquelle ?, demanda Zoro, suspicieux.

- Raconte-moi comment tu t'y es pris pour séduire le ténébreux professeur de mathématiques. »

Zoro sourit et ils repartirent vers leur chambre en plaisantant et riant.

.

~°0°~

.

« Arrête Traf' ! Tu me fais mal !

- Arrête de résister dans ce cas. »

Zoro, Usopp, Killer et Kidd écoutait la conversation derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ha ! Enlève tes doigts de là !

- Ce que tu peux être sensible…

- Je vais te faire faire la même chose, et on verra bien qui est sensible, idiot ! »

Les quatre garçons rougirent en se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Un quart d'heure auparavant, les deux bruns les avaient réveillés en essayant d'aller discrètement vers la salle d'eau de la chambre. Et maintenant, différents bruits suspects en sortait.

« Ca saigne en plus.

- Bah bien sûr de ça saigne. C'est normal. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'appuyèrent plus fortement sur la porte. Mais celle étant mal fermée, ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle s'ouvrit, laissant choir lamentablement les curieux sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Les garçons relevèrent la tête pour observer les deux bruns. Luffy était assis sur le bord de la baignoire, le pied tendu vers Law qui lui mettait un pansement.

.

~°0°~

.

Les deux bruns ne cessaient pas de rire depuis une demi-heure. Nami et Jewerly lançaient des regards moqueurs aux quatre garçons.

« Non mais… Vous êtes vraiment stupides…, ria Law. Croire qu'avec Luffy, on… Dans la salle de bain… »

Les deux bruns se regardèrent et repartirent dans un fou rire, rejoint par les filles.

« Bah, vous faisiez des bruits…, commença Usopp.

- Suspects…, termina Killer.

- Très suspects, rajouta Kidd.

- Puis vos paroles aussi… », renchérit Zoro.

Les quatre paraissaient gênés de la situation, ce qui donnait encore plus envie de se moquer d'eux.

« Quand même Luffy, commença Nami, tu as réussit à te couper sur le seul petit bout de verre qui n'a pas été nettoyé.

- Pas ma faute !

- Et t'était obligé de me mettre un coup ?, demanda Law.

- Pas fait exprès… »

Les visites du matin avaient été consacrées aux villas impériales de la ville. L'après-midi était libre. Le groupe se baladait dans les rues commerçantes à la recherche d'idée de souvenirs pour leurs proches.

« Kidd ! Viens voir ! »

L'interpelé se dépêcha de rejoindre sa rousse. Jewelry était un peu plus loin avec Killer et Usopp. Et Zoro…

« Hey les gars !, appela Usopp. Où est Zoro ? »

Tous soupirèrent.

« On s'en occupera au moment de rentrer, pendant ce temps ça nous fait des vacances.

- T'es pas cool Nami, dit Usopp.

- Peut être mais j'ai pas tord. Maintenant qu'il est perdu, il est perdu. On lui courra après qu'une seule fois, au lieu de toute l'après-midi. »

Aucun ne le dis à voix haute, mais tous pensèrent pareil.

« Luffy ?

- Oui ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Law qui venait de l'appeler.

- Viens avec moi. »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à travers les ruelles.

« On va où Traf' ?

- Tu le sauras quand on y sera. »

Le Chapeau de paille continua de suivre le brun.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un petit parc caché entre les murs et les maisons.

« Je venais souvent ici quand je voulais fuir la maison… »

Luffy regarda Law, surpris par sa déclaration. **_Peut être que l'air de Kyoto est plus propice à la confidence pour lui._**

Il ne dit rien et attendit que l'autre continue.

Law se dirigea vers un banc et s'y assit. Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler, Luffy tenta de lui en faire dire plus.

« On est pas loin de là où tu vivais alors ?

- Si. Mais plus j'en étais loin, mieux c'était. »

Luffy se mit à genoux devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

« Ma cicatrice… On m'a tiré dessus… »

Law se tut pendant un instant.

« Volontairement ?, demanda Luffy.

- Comment ça ?

- C'était pas une balle perdue ? On a pointé l'arme vers toi ?

- Oui. Même si je n'avais que neuf ans, j'aurais pu dire quelque chose.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De l'assassin de mes parents. »

Luffy ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Law.

« Mais je m'en miraculeusement sortit. La balle est passée à un centimètre de cœur. Un millimètre plus à gauche, elle était dedans, un millimètre plus à droite, elle perforait mon poumon. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance… »

Luffy caressa la joue du brun.

« Si tu en avais pas eu, on se serait pas rencontré… »

Law secoua la tête en souriant.

« Y a que toi pour voir le bon côté des choses dans les plus mauvaises. C'ets ce que j'aime chez toi. »

A ces mots, Luffy rougit furieusement.

« Ha… Heu… »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était Zoro.

« Zoro ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- _Je suis perdu…_

- C'est pas nouveau ça. T'es où ? T'as un nom de rue ?

- _Je sais pas, y a un grand bâtiment, le… Minamiza Théâtre…_

- Ok, je vois où t'es. Tu bouges pas ! J'arrive. Et tu bouges surtout pas ! »

Il raccrocha et se leva. Law se leva également et embrassa furtivement Luffy.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté. Allons le chercher. »

.

~°0°~

.

« Quand on te dis de pas bouger, tu bouges pas ! »

Luffy était énervé. Lui et Law venait de courir pendant deux heures après Zoro.

« Y avait une boutique de sabre juste à côté. J'aurai pu retourner devant le théâtre rapidement.

- Oui, si tu n'étais pas partit dans la mauvaise direction ! »

Luffy et Zoro commencèrent à se disputer à propos du manque total d'orientation du vert.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Jewelry qui venait d'arriver avec le reste du groupe.

- Zoro a demandé à Luffy de venir le chercher puisqu'il était perdu, et quand on est arrivé là où on devait se rejoindre, il y était plus, répondit Law.

- Typique de Zoro, commenta Usopp. Si Sanji avait été là, la dispute aurait été pire.

- Quoique j'ai jamais vu Luffy énervé comme ça, dit Nami. On dirait qu'ils vont se taper dessus »

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que les deux bagarreurs commencèrent à se frapper.

Usopp, Law et Kidd se levèrent d'un bond. Kidd et Usopp attrapèrent les bras du vert, tandis que Law attrapa Luffy par le col.

« Traf' ! Tu m'étrangles !

- Lâchez-moi, je vais le frapper ! »

A cette phrase, les deux qui tenaient Zoro l'éloignèrent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Luffy ? Zoro ? »

Les yeux convergèrent vers Mihawk qui venait d'arriver

.

~°0°~

.

Après une heure passée avec Shanks et Mihawk, les deux furent consignés dans leur chambre.

Chacun assit sur son futon toisait l'autre.

« Tout ça parce que je me suis perdu… »

En entendant Zoro, Luffy gonfla les joues.

« Oui ! Parce que tu t'es perdu dans une grande ville que tu connais pas !

- A Tokyo, tu m'aurais pas fait le même scandale.

- Parce que c'est Tokyo !

- C'est surtout parce qu'ici c'est Kyoto. »

Luffy se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans ? Pourquoi es-tu venu à Tokyo ? Qu'y a-t-il dans ton passé ? Réponds-moi Luffy ! »

Le brun continuait de marcher dans la pièce.

« Luffy… Je te connais… Je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- Si je te le dis, tu le répéteras pas hein ?, demanda Luffy en se stoppant et en regardant son ami.

- Bien sûr que non. »

Sur ces mots, le brun s'assit en face du vert.

.

~°0°~

.

« Et donc, dans ce palais, vivait les grands seigneurs… »

Le professeur continuait son discours, sans se soucier du fait que les élèves ne l'écoutaient pas. C'était comme ça depuis le début de toute façon. Aucun n'était passionné. Ils riraient moins lors du contrôle à leur retour.

Un groupe de huit élèves se souciaient encore moins du cours et du magnifique palais qu'ils visitaient. Ils étaient plus intéressés par ce qu'ils allaient faire durant leur temps libre de l'après midi.

« Moi j'ai quelque chose à faire… »

Sept têtes se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix.

« Tu vas faire quoi Luffy ?, demanda Nami.

- Et bien… Je vais… Je…

- Il peut faire ce qu'il veut non, dit Zoro.

- Oui mais…, commença Nami.

- Mais rien, la coupa Law.

- Ca aurait sympa de faire un truc ensemble, après tout il ne reste que demain… », dit Usopp.

Luffy et Law observèrent une énième dispute commencer dans le groupe. Ils soupirèrent en même temps.

« Tu vas voir ce Ace ?

- Comment tu sais ?, demanda Luffy surpris.

- Si ça avait été autre chose, tu l'aurais dit.

- Tu commences à me connaitre…

- On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Vraiment ? »

Law sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'autre brun.

« Ca te dit que demain on passe la journée ensemble ?, demanda Luffy.

- Mh ?

- Bah, comme on a toute la journée de libre… Ca pourrait être sympa… Puis les autres pourraient comprendre qu'on veuille passer du temps tous les deux…

- Ok. »

Luffy lui fit un large sourire et ils suivirent le groupe qui commençait à sortir, toujours en se disputant pour une raison quelconque, qui ne devait même plus être celle d'origine.

.

~°0°~

.

Ils étaient tous les sept cachés dans le parc où se trouvait Luffy. Ce dernier était assit sur un banc et attendait. Jewelry avait suivit Killer, qui avait suivit Kidd, qui avait suivit Nami, qui avait suivit Usopp, qui avait suivit Zoro, qui avait suivit Law.

Celui-ci soupira. Lui qui voulait être discret, c'était pas gagné avec les boulets qui l'avaient suivit. Il avait au moins réussit à se placer au plus près du brun. De l'endroit où il était, il pourrait entendre ce qu'il dirait.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ace arriver.

.

~°0°~

.

Luffy releva la tête en entendant des pas venir vers lui.

« Salut !

- Salut…

- Je pensais pas que tu m'appellerais.

- Moi non plus… »

Ace s'assit à côté de Luffy.

« On venait souvent ici avant, dit Ace.

- Avant d'apprendre la vérité.

- Pendant neuf ans on a été des frères.

- On a vécu dans un mensonge.

- Mais un beau mensonge.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Tu t'inquiètes quand même un peu pour elle.

- Je ne devrais pas. C'est à cause d'elle que tout est arriver.

- C'est quand même notre mère.

- Portgas D. Rouge est ta mère. Elle n'est plus la mienne depuis sept ans.

- Depuis moins longtemps je pense, tu étais trop petit pour t'en rendre compte.

- Tu me fais chier Ace.

- Je sais. »

Un silence s'installa. Aucun des deux frères ne bougeait.

Ace brisa le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

« Tu as été sur la tombe de Sabo ?

- Je ne suis jamais allé au cimetière. Je dois te rappeler pourquoi ?

- Non… Mais si ton grand père n'avait rien dit…

- Il n'est pas mon grand père !, cria Luffy en se levant. Et tu n'es pas mon frère, elle n'est pas ma mère ! Ma seule famille c'est Shanks.

- C'est quand même ton Garp qui a dit à mon père où nous trouver. Il n'a jamais aimé **_notre _**mère. »

Luffy se rassit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« J'en peux plus Ace… Je veux oublier tout ça…

- C'est hallucinant comment t'es toujours capable de passer d'une émotion à l'autre.

- Je peux dire merci à mon père pour ça.

- Dragon était un bon père.

- Tu l'as appelé « papa » pendant 15 ans. Maintenant c'est Roger que t'appelle papa ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais l'appeler comme ça. Ma mère est malheureuse à cause de lui.

- Pourquoi elle ne s'en va pas si elle ne le supporte pas ?

- Parce que… Tu sais, il te surveille depuis six ans… Le fait que tu sois à Tokyo n'altère en rien son influence. Dès qu'elle menace de partir, il sort des photos de toi… »

Luffy frissonna. Lui qui se pensait loin du danger en étant loin de cette ville… Il découvrait que les kilomètres ne changeaient rien.

« Pourquoi il n'est pas en prison ? Avec tout ce qu'il a fait ?

- Parce que il faut des preuves, dit Ace.

- Et pour avoir des preuves... Il fait accuser d'autres. Comme il a mit la mort de mon père sur le dos d'autres...

- Oui.

- Ace ?

- Oui ?

- La question que je t'ai posée quand on s'est revu la première fois…

- Là où j'étais il y a sept ans ?

- Oui…

- Dans une voiture devant la maison. Avec notre mère. Roger nous a obligé à monter alors qu'on venait de sortir du supermarché. Il m'a dit que j'étais son fils par le sang, que c'était pour ça qu'il me gardait en vie.

- Mais moi il était prêt à me tuer.

- Tu représentais la relation entre Dragon et Rouge.

- Pourtant il m'a accueillit… Si on peut parler d'accueillir…

- Parce qu'on l'a supplié. Quand on a su que tu étais encore vivant, maman et moi avons supplié Roger de te laisser sauf. Mais quand on voit la manière dont il te traitait…

- En un an, j'ai passé huit mois à l'hôpital… Au moins j'y étais nourrit. »

Luffy eut un sourire triste. Ace le prit soudainement dans ses bras.

« Tout ça ne change rien Luffy. Tu es et seras toujours mon frère ! Peu importe ce que tu diras. Je suis en train de me dire que je vais déménager à Tokyo. La mutation de Smoker a été refusée. Donc je vais me rapprocher de lui. Et je veux me rapprocher de toi… »

Depuis sept ans, Luffy n'avait pas pleuré. Aux mots de son frère, tout ce qu'il avait retenu durant toutes ses années, le barrage qui retenait tout se brisa, et les larmes coulèrent.

.

~°0°~

.

De leurs cachettes, le groupe d'amis n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Zoro qui connaissait toute l'histoire fixait le sol. Law quant à lui compris mieux certaines choses. Les autres découvraient une nouvelle facette de leur ami.

Ils continuèrent d'observer et d'écouter jusqu'au départ du plus vieux des frères.

« Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. »

La voix de Luffy les sortit de leurs réflexions. Ils se regardèrent avant de sortir. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas été discrets du tout.

« Luffy, commença Usopp.

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. »

Le brun ne les regardait pas. Il se contentait de fixer le ciel, repensant à sa conversation avec son frère.

Les autres restaient debout, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

« J'ai faim. »

Les paroles de Luffy les surprit.

« Et j'ai oublié mon porte monnaie. Vous me payer à bouffer ? Vous me devez bien ça. »

Luffy les regarda et leur fit un grand sourire. Ils eurent l'impression de retrouver leur ami et sourirent à leur tour.

Law tendit une main vers Luffy pour l'aider à se lever et ils dirigèrent vers une rue commerçante pour remplir l'estomac du ventre sur pattes.

.

~°0°~

.

« Luffy ! »

Le brun remua avec un grognement, pas très content d'être réveillé en étant secoué comme un cerisier.

« Quéquecé ? Quéquispass ?

- Lève-toi, je voudrais te parler. »

Luffy ouvrit les yeux et regarda la personne qui osait le réveiller en pleine alors qu'il faisait un magnifique rêve à propos de viande.

« Zoro ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Trois heures mais c'est urgent…

- Qu'est ce qu'y peut être urgent à trois heures du mat' ?

- Vient allons parler ailleurs. »

Le vert se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Luffy soupira et dégagea Law de sur lui. **_Il a encore « bougé » cette nuit c'est ça ?_** Depuis le début du séjour, il se retrouvait régulièrement avec le brun sur lui pendant la nuit. Il eut un sourire en se disant qu'il allait encore pouvoir l'embêter avec ça le lendemain. **_Enfin, plutôt tout à l'heure…_**

Il se leva enfin et suivit Zoro dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?, demanda Luffy.

- Demain c'est notre dernier jour ici…

- Ca je le sais…

- Et c'est quartier libre toute la journée…

- Oui…

- Et bah voila… Y a des coins tranquilles à Kyoto… Où les profs n'iront pas… Donc… En fait…

- Tu voudrais donc pourvoir y aller avec Mihawk mais il faut quelqu'un pour vous couvrir. Shanks s'est déjà organisé de son côté, et tu voudrais que je t'aide pour toi. »

Zoro, ouvrit les yeux en grand, tel un surperbe merlan frit sur l'étal d'un marchand ambulant.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles à trois heures ? T'aurais pas pu me le demander hier ?

- Bah hier, t'étais jamais tout seul… »

Luffy secoua la tête et retourna vers la chambre.

« C'est bon pour demain alors ?

- Bien sûr que c'est bon, maintenant je retourne dormir. »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Maintenant vous en savez un peu plus sur nos deux bruns préférés ! Au prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur Law.

Si vous avez pas tout compris à la conversation entre les deux frangins, c'est pas grave ! Il y aura à nouveau des discussions à ce propos pour éclairer vos lanternes ;)

Je vous dit à la prochaine !


End file.
